Questions and Answers
by seastar529
Summary: Leo has feelings for Sly. Yuesei has feelings for Jack. When they come together to tell their crushes what happens? Read and Review. Sly/Leo, Jack/Yuesei. Don't like Don't read.


Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

Warning: Yaoi, oocness, and maybe wrong Grammar/spelling.

Don't flame please and if you don't like yaoi don't read.

################################

Blue-hair whipped about as the short boy shook his head in mild annoyance. Leo had started getting feelings he did not recognize for Sly. Soon these feelings wouldn't let him concentrate on anything especially when the boy these feelings were directed to was in the room.

These feelings went from calm at the beginning to wild torrents of wildfire emotions that wouldn't leave him alone. The feelings would calm slightly when he was at home or with the gang but as soon as he so much as caught sight of Sly the feelings returned ramming his mental defenses trying to be brought to light. Finally after a few months of this Leo decided to ask Yuesei, the one he viewed as an older brother, about these feelings. So when he saw the elder alone one day he asked.

"Um Yuesei I have been getting these really weird feelings for Sly and I have no idea what they are!" he started out awkwardly.

"What are they like Leo? Can you tell me? Yuesei asked the boy that he felt was a younger brother.

"Well its like I want to impress him and every insult is like the end of the world! It's also like in want to rip the head off anyone talking to him!" Leo listed getting angrier with every example spoken imagining those thing.

Yuesei smiled slightly now understanding and chuckled, "Didn't think that you were a jealous-type Leo."

"Jealous-type?" Leo asked not understanding what that meant.

"You my friend are experiencing your first love and I know this because I felt exactly the same way with my own!" was the immediate response.

"Jack?" Leo asked quietly, but the other heard and jumped flushing slightly, he didn't expect anyone to notice.

"How? Is it that obvious?" he stuttered greatly making the younger smirk because how often did you get to see the great Yuesei Fudo loose his cool.

"Not to anyone, but me and I may not act like it but I am smarter than I look or regularly act and I tend to pay attention!" Leo laughed lightly.

"I had a feeling for a while that you weren't showing us your true potential mostly because of the fact you mysteriously get a lot better during a duel to help Luna or one of us," was the crab-haired boy's response.

"You should tell Jack what you feel or Carly or Mina will and while Jack has feelings for you he has a small bit for Carly as well!" Leo spoke up helpfully.

"How do you know this?" the elder asked cautiously and curiously. It didn't seem like Jack did and he spent most of his free time looking for a clue that his feelings were returned.

"I just do! So how about this I tell Sly about my feelings and then you tell Jack abut yours or do you want to do it the other way around?" Leo smirked knowing Yuesei hated showing fear and would want to do it first.

"How about I do it first, with you here of course, and them I, and maybe Jack, will be there when you tell Sly!" was the hesitant answer.

"What did you want to tell me then?" came a very familiar voice making both jump and spin around to see Jack Atlus in all his white glory. Leo smirked when he saw the tell-tale blush on the signer leader's cheeks.

Leo whispered so Jack couldn't hear, "Just kiss him and then tell him!" he got a nod in response.

Yuesei moved slowly over to Jack making the other two impatient, but the shortest understood. Jack closed his eyes to calm himself only to find another pair of lips pressed against his. Eyes snapping open to see his who knows how long crush kissing him, he kissed back for a few moments before breaking the kiss and holding on to the other's waist possessively.

"Alright then, I had been hoping you felt the same way but can you give some hints next time?" Jack huffed.

"Leo was the only one who noticed both of our feelings and told me today!" laughed the usually stoic teen.

"I am going to go out on a limb here and say that if that was what you were talking about that Leo loves whoever this Sly is," Jack guessed getting a round of blushes from the youngest present.

"So when are you going to tell him I told Jack?" Yuesei asked gently.

#####################################

The rest of the day was spent the three of them on their respective vehicles doing tricks and practicing dueling. Jack started to view Leo as his own younger sibling. Jack even complimented Leo's dueling and started, with Yuesei, to help Leo with the dueling parts he was lacking, showing him a few new tricks along the way. When sunset came they said their goodbyes and Leo promised to tell Sly the next day.

#####################################

In duel school there is one fool proof way to tell if Leo was upset. He was silent and not trying to do anything. That was also a sign to panic as well. Sly contrary to popular belief noticed stuff about everyone and knew that Leo was showing less skill in everything that he had. He would vaguely wonder if the teachers there had no brains because to him it was obvious that Leo held himself back.

One thing to point that out was the deck he used. If he could handle a morphtronic deck with low attack and defense, but having two special abilities per monster, you know he has a brain in there. They had to use the right abilities to unite the monsters and keep them all on the field, not easy even to Sly.

Even he was surprised though when Leo came up to him at the end of the day and asked to talk in private. Unfortunately his curiosity didn't allow him escape because five minutes later they found themselves in the bathroom lips locked. The stunned boy then remembered what in the name of heck was happening and took full control. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist in a very possessive manner and pushed his tongue into his new territory. After he kissed Leo he seemed to figure out a way to keep others off his property and that was by biting a little on the shorter's neck to leave a small red mark. Well that answered the questions in Leo's mind about the taller's feelings about him. Now Leo had Sly and Sly had Leo.

#############################

Hey anyone who reads this should I continue this and make more. How did you like this? Review please and tell me what you think.


End file.
